Yoshi (character)
Yoshi is a dinosaur-like creature who appears in the Mario series and the tritagonist. His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as the Mario Party, the Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. He is voiced by Kazumi Totaka. Appearance and Characteristics Yoshi is a little green dinosaur that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since then Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything, however he is known to be really intelligent, being able to defend himself even as a baby. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi, as seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can not touch water. If he does, he will dissolve and be unable to use. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can not only touch water, but he can also swim. In some games, Yoshi can flutter to get to higher places. .]] Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is green, they come in many colors. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many more colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi to lay them. In games such as Super Smash Bros. series the color of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs always white with green spots. Appearances In Games Yoshi first appeared in the ''Super Mario World games in 1991 on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglasses-wearing blue creature named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as: *''Yoshi, playable character. *Yoshi's Safari, playable character. *Yoshi's Story, playable character. *Yoshi Touch & Go, playable character. *Yoshi's Island DS, playable character. *Yoshi's Cookie, playable character. *Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, playable character. *Tetris Attack, playable character. *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Super Mario Advance 3, playable character. *Super Mario 64, a cameo appearance atop the castle; Mario must have all of the Powerstars to find him and he'll receive a special gift. *Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshis are like power-ups, Mario rides them and he uses fruits to make Yoshi spit juice. This accesses secret areas. *Paper Mario, Yoshis live on Lavalava Island. *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, some Yoshis can be seen at various tourist attractions. *Super Mario 64 DS, playable character. *Mario is Missing!, one of the many different characters to appear, like Daisy. *Mario Superstar Baseball, playable character. *Mario Super Sluggers, playable character. *Mario Tennis, playable character. *Mario Tennis: Power Tour, playable character. *Mario Kart series, playable character in each installment. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, at the Yoshi Theater. *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Yoshis live on Yoshi's Island. *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, playable character. *Super Smash Bros. series, playable character. In the Mario Party Series Yoshi has consistently appeared and been playable in all of the mainstream Mario Party games. He even got his own stage on Mario Party. Since his debut to the Mario Party series, Yoshi has usually been partnered with Birdo. Mario Party 1 Yoshi is one of the first playable characters to appear in the Mario Party Series. Yoshi owned a board in Mario Party 1 named Yoshi's Tropical Island. Mario Party 5 Yoshi appears in Mario Party 5. His Super Duel Car is Egg-celeration and his nickname is Mr. Lucky Yoshi. Mario Party 7 Yoshi appeared in Mario Party 7. Yoshi and Birdo shared the Egg Orb and were partners. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams The following list of Tag Teams names with Yoshi and an Ally. *Mario = Fan Favorites *Luigi = Green Machine *Peach = Kind Hearts *Wario = Poached Eggs *Daisy = Tomboy Trouble *Waluigi = Scrambled Eggs *Toad = Good Buddies *Boo = Hovering Fiends *Toadette = Flutter Friends *Birdo = Egg Explosion *Dry Bones = Sky Bones *Blooper = Double-Dippers *Hammer Bro. = Hungry Hammers Super Smash Bros Brawl Yoshi appeared in all Super Smash Bros. as a playable character. Although he only has 2 jumps, his second jump is very long, and can help Yoshi reach places that otherwise would require 3 or 4 jumps to be made. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Yoshi's "Egg Throw" move is Yoshi's third jump. Yoshi's final smash is Super Dragon, where Yoshi grows wings, and can fly freely around the stage while breathing fire or shooting fireballs at opponents. Gallery File:YoshiBrawl.jpg|Yoshi in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Yoshi.png|Yoshi in Mario Kart DS File:MKWii_Yoshi.png|Yoshi in Mario Kart Wii File:Nsmb-yoshi.jpg|Yoshi's artwork of Super Mario 64 DS SMWYoshi.jpg|A Yoshi from Super Mario World NSMBWiiYoshi.jpg|A Yoshi from New Super Mario Bros. Wii SMKYoshi.PNG|A Yoshi from Super Mario Kart Yoshi64DS.JPG|''Super Mario 64 DS'' 11 MSM.jpg|Yoshi playing Ice Hockey in Mario Sports Mix. SuperMarioGalaxy2Yoshi.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2. YoshiNSMBW.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' MPA_Yoshi.jpg|''Mario Party Advance'' MP4YoshiArt.jpg|''Mario Party 4'' I am cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Yoshi with a Mario hat MGTTYoshi.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Baby Yoshi.png|Yoshi's Story Trivia *Yoshi was originally supposed to be a type of Koopa and the saddle on his back is his shell. *In some Mario games, Yoshi can't swim, but in Super Mario 64 DS, he is the fastest swimmer. *Yoshi appeared as a doll in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *A picture of Yoshi can be found in Hyrule Castle Courtyard in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This picture was omitted from the 3D remake. *Yoshi and Mario appeared In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as dolls on Otacon's desk. When the doll was shot, it made the famous Yoshi sound and shooting Mario made the 1up sound effect, refilling Snake's health. *Yoshi was named after Yoshio Sakamoto (Director of Metroid series) due to the friendship with him and Shigeru Miyamoto. *Yoshi did appear in Super Mario 64 as a non-playable character, but appeared in the DS version later as the starting character. ja:ヨッシー es:Yoshi it:Yoshi pl:Yoshi de:Yoshi (Charakter) Category:Yoshis Category:Power-ups Category:Starship Mario passengers Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Super Mario World 2 Characters Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:Super Mario 64 Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:Mario Tennis Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart DS Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 3DS Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Wario's Woods Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters